non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ethereal
The Ethereal is a mysterious and enormously powerful celestial entity, who takes upon herself the task of passing judgment on human civilizations, and destroying those that fail to convince her that they're worth saving. In the past, she has been responsible for the end of Atlantis, Pompeii, and Babylon. Biology At first glance, the Ethereal appears to be a hovering, golden-masked humanoid, cloaked in white robes, and with glowing yellow eyes. In reality, there isn't anything under her mask and clothes, as she has no real physicality to her presence. This gives her complete immunity to physical assaults of any kind. As a testimony to her power, even Genie's attempts to dispatch her have been futile, as demonstrated when he grew to gigantic size and hit her with a giant golf club, only for it to have no effect on her and crumble to dust. History The Ethereal first manifested in Agrabah as a prophetic dream of Princess Jasmine, in which she saw the four signs of the Ethereal's incoming arrival. The signs included a snowstorm ("ice shall fall from the sky"), a strong tremor ("the earth shall move"), an eclipse ("light shall become dark"), and the sudden appearance of hostile giant scorpions ("creatures of destruction shall bring forth their wrath"). After all of that, the Ethereal herself showed up, proclaiming the Day of Reckoning. Genie and Aladdin tried to fight her, but to no avail, as the Ethereal proved herself far more powerful and simply brushed off their attacks. She then demanded that the Princess show her what makes Agrabah great. In response, the Princess, the Sultan, and Iago showed her the city's library, the commerce, and the arts, but none of this was enough to impress the Ethereal. Having decided that Agrabah was no better than the other cities that she had destroyed in the past, the Ethereal summoned a giant cube from the sky, which proceeded to unleash beams of destruction, resulting in the collapse of several buildings and ensuing chaos. Even the mythical Spear of Agamota, forged by Genie, had only a brief and inconsequential effect on the mysterious cube, which continued to attack the city. When the debris of a destroyed building were about to fall over a boy named Tanti, the Princess jumped to save him. As a result, she was hit by the falling boulders and killed. Upon witnessing her sacrifice, the Ethereal stopped the attack, sent the cube away, undid all damage to the city, and restored life to the Princess. She explained that what makes a city great isn't its achievements, but rather its people, and that now she had witnessed the virtues of Agrabah and would spare it. Upon her departure, she told Agrabah to cherish its people, and warned that she would pay another visit in the future if the lesson was forgotten. Appearances *''Aladdin'', s03e06, "The Ethereal" (1995) Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Aladdin Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Paranormal Beings Category:Hovering Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Living Characters Category:Females Category:Ambiguously Alien Category:Characters Debuting in 1995 Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Kath Soucie Category:Non-Physical Creatures